


The Slip-Up

by writingbychelle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, the word daddy but in a father way not the kinky one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: After hearing about the death of Reginald Hargreeves you decide to visit the childhood home of your former friends and your ex-boyfriend, only for Klaus to reveal a secret you wanted to keep for yourself.





	The Slip-Up

“Klaus, I can’t drive you around all the time, alright? I’m sorry but I have a life, I have a job, I have-“

“I get it, I get it…I’m sorry, I won’t bother you again,” your friend huffed from your passenger’s seat, causing you to roll your eyes at him.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I’ll always be there for you, just…not for things like this, okay?”

You reached over the central console to grab his hand, giving it a soft squeeze as you glanced over to your friend, seeing the soft smile that began forming on his face. Klaus nodded his head before reaching into the pockets of his pants and pulling out a crumpled chocolate bar. He quickly ripped it open before offering it to you. After shaking your head no, he shrugged and took a bite. While he was quietly munching on the snack you continued to drive back to your apartment, pulling up in front of the building before killing the engine of your car.

“Thanks, (Y/N). I’ll be in touch,” Klaus said while opening the door of the passenger’s side to get out.

Before he could disappear into the night you rolled down your window, leaning your head out, “Stay safe and call me if you need anything.”

He gave you a thumbs up before rounding the next corner and moving out of your view. With a low sigh, you sunk back into your seat, wanting to spend a few more minutes in silence before you had to face the chaos that would await you once you would step inside your apartment.

After a couple of moments spent in silence, you dragged yourself up the stairs of your apartment building, silently cursing the broken elevator that your landlord seemingly would never fix while you took step after step until you finally reached your floor. Walking down the hallway you quickly checked your phone while inserting your key into the lock, following your daily routine like normal.

“Mummy!” 

Your daughter’s tiny arms wrapped around your legs almost immediately after you stepped into your apartment, her little hands tugging on your pants as you reached down to pick your five-year-old up.

“How are you doing, baby? Did Amy take good care of you?” you asked her as you walked towards your couch where your best friend was waiting for you, her legs tucked underneath you, book in her lap.

Nodding her head the little girl in your arms let out a soft yawn before pressing her face into the crook of your neck. You quickly motioned to Amy that you were going to put your daughter to sleep before you walked down the small hallway, slowly opening the door and stepping inside the dark room, avoiding the creaky floorboard on your way in. Carefully you bend down to place your daughter onto her bed, tugging her duvet around her before you placed a soft kiss on her forehead, mumbling “Goodnight, baby,” just to walk out of her room.

With a long sigh, you let yourself fall onto your couch next to Amy, resting your head on the back of the couch before turning to look at your best friend who looked at you with a soft smile on her face, “Stressful day?”

“Don’t even start. Work was the worst it’s been in a long time and then Klaus called and asked me to pick him up…I’m just done with this week,” you groaned before readjusting yourself, your eyes glancing over to the TV only to see a familiar face looking back at you. 

The words ‘Reginald Hargreeves is dead’ were written at the bottom of the screen, other news repeatedly gliding along below the headline, while the broadcaster went over the police report. Your eyes stayed glued on the television even though the world around you sounded like you were underwater, everything far away and muted, as you tried to take in the news.

The next morning, after you walked your daughter to her kindergarten you made your way to the building of the Umbrella Academy, jogging up the few stairs before stopping in front of the huge entrance doors, unsure whether you should knock or just walk inside and hope for the best. Before you got to make your decision you heard a car pull up behind you. As you turned around you saw Allison step outside, placing her bag on her shoulder before slamming the door shut and walking towards you.

“(Y/N)? Oh my god, it’s been so long, how are you?” she smiled at you as she walked up the stairs, hugging you quickly once she took the last step.

After Allison opened the door for you, letting you step inside the huge mansion, you turned to around to answer, “Well, it’s been a bit stressful but quite alright.”

“Oh yeah, I get that. Are you here to talk to Diego?” she asked you, the sound of her heels hitting the marble floor echoing through the empty house.

Before you got the chance to answer her Pogo, the advanced chimpanzee appeared to your right, holding his walking stick in his right hand, “Ah, Miss Allison, welcome home. It’s good to see you, Miss (Y/N).”

“Thank you, Pogo, it’s good to see you, too,” you smiled at him.

You had always liked him, even though he was Reginald Hargreeves’ assistant and beyond loyal to him, back when you were younger he often kept his mouth shut when he caught you sneaking in and out of the mansion to visit your friends, the Hargreeves children.

“Where are the others, Pogo?”

Allison looked around the big entrance hall, her eyes scanning the room for any hints of her siblings.

“Your brothers should be roaming around here somewhere…as to your sister. I’m afraid Miss Vanya has yet to arrive.”

“Alright, thanks, Pogo.”

A while later you were leaning against one of the pillars in the sitting area, the Hargreeves siblings scattered around the room. As close as you used to be with these people, you couldn’t help but feel like an intruder. The glances Diego send in your direction certainly didn’t help with your situation either.

“So, (Y/N)? How are you doing? It’s been a while,” Luther asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Squirming, you pressed yourself closer to the column you were leaning against, “Well…uhm…it’s quite hectic but not too bad.”

“Hectic is a bit of an understatement, huh, (Y/N)? With a little five-year-old running around its gotta be more than hectic.”

You let out a low sigh as Klaus chimed in, shooting daggers in his direction with your glare at the mention of your daughter. You didn’t want anyone but Klaus to know, and he only found out by accident when you had to take him home with you after finding him passed out and hypothermic in an alley on your way home. Once he had found out you made him promise not to tell any of his siblings, especially your ex-boyfriend and the father of your daughter who was sitting in an armchair across from you, dagger in his hands which he had just been twirling a few moments ago, eyes wide in surprise as they darted between Klaus and you.

“You…you have a child? Why didn’t you tell us, that’s great? I didn’t know you were in a relationship,” Allison turned to look at you, a smile resting on her lips.

“I…I’m not in a relationship,” you mumbled.

“How old did you say they are?” Diego asked as he stood up, tugging the dagger in his hands back into its sheath.

“She’s five.”

Diego nodded his head at your answer, pursing his lips as he realised what your words meant, “W-why…why di-didn’t you t-tell me?”

Taking a step forward, you tried to reach out for his hand, hoping your touch would be just as soothing as it used to be all those years ago but his quick reflexes allowed him to pull away before you even reached him. His siblings sat in silence as they watched your interaction, Klaus cursing himself out for letting your secret slip while muttering for Ben to stop laughing, even though none of you could see the ghost of the dead Hargreeves sibling.

“I’m sorry, alright? I wanted to tell you but I…I didn’t think it was gonna be safe, Diego. You and I, we both know how dangerous your job is, we both know there are people that want to hurt you and your siblings and I just…I didn’t think it was gonna be a safe environment for a child. I’m sorry…,” you trailed off, your eyes leaving him and settling on the floor beneath your feet.

"You could’ve told me, you should’ve told me. She’s my daughter and I didn’t find out until now. Would…would you have told me? Would I know about her without Klaus slipping up?“

"I don’t know, Diego, I-”

"Y-you keep saying th-that.“

You could see the anger radiating off of him, his clenched jaw, the way his shoulders tensed and his hands hung next to his body, formed into fists to keep them from shaking. Desperately you wanted to reach out. You hoped, no, knew you would feel the sparks you once felt when you still got to call Diego yours but you were more than aware of the fact that you had ruined everything between you the second you decided to walk out on him, the pregnancy test tucked inside your bag while Diego had begged you to stay.

"Maybe we should all calm down and-”

"Shut up Luther,“ Diego and you both turned towards the massive man, the look in your eyes causing him to take a step back and snap his mouth shut.  
After taking a deep breath you tried to reach out once again. This time Diego allowed you to take his hand into yours, your thumb instinctively running in circles across his knuckles like you used to do.

“C-can I meet her?”

His quiet voice caused you to look up from your joined hands, hope filling your former boyfriend’s eyes as he turned his eyes on you. You couldn’t help but nod your head at him, whispering a small “sure”, a small smile settling on your lips.

Before you knew it you were standing in front of the door to your apartment, Diego waiting patiently for you to unlock the door.

“I…I need you to know something before we go inside, Diego,” you turned around, fumbling with the keys in your hands.

Placing his hand on your shoulder he smiled softly at you, “Whatever it is, it’ll be fine. I just…I just want to meet my daughter.”

Nodding your head, you took a deep breath before pushing your key into the lock, twisting it until you heard the click. As soon as you opened the door you heard the footsteps of your daughter coming in your direction, her little body jumping up and down as she ran to meet you.

“You’re home early,” your daughter squealed in delight, happy to see her mum earlier than usually.

Picking her up you turned towards Diego, his body tense as he stared at the little girl in your arms.

“Harper, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet.”

“Hi, Harper.”

Diego took a step forward, Harper’s eyes glancing at the space between her and her father.

“She…she’s blind. She can’t see you,” you mumbled, pressing a kiss to your daughter’s cheek before handing her over to Diego who carefully took her into his arms.

Harper’s tiny hands gently slid over his face, taking in his features like the scar above his right ear, “Hello, what’s your name?”

Diego shot a cautious glance in your direction, unsure of whether to tell her the truth or not.

“He’s your daddy, baby.”

Her little eyes widened in shock for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around Diego’s neck, snuggling closer to him while mumbling words you couldn’t understand but which caused Diego to chuckle slightly before he pressed a soft kiss against Harper’s cheek. A soft smile spread over your face, a warm feeling spreading through your body as you looked at your daughter and Diego in front of you. Maybe Klaus’s slip up wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
